Green Eyes
by Celtic Rogue
Summary: The beginning of a powerful mutant.


Green Eyes  
  
Her green eyes flicked from cop to cop. How could she get out? They wanted to stop her. They knew that she was a mutant and they would make sure she wouldn't get away this time. Too bad she couldn't fly, then she could slip over their heads and be away from this place. But, she couldn't, so she was stuck.  
  
Thank God she knew how to fight, at least for now. She faced the first cop.  
  
"Come on, girly. We promise we won't hurt you. Just come quietly and no one gets hurt." He said.  
  
"Ah bet y'all saw that to all the pretty mutants, huh?" she answered back.  
  
"Look you piece of genetic trash! He's being nice. Now you better be good, or we'll have to teach ya a lesson." Said the second cop.  
  
"Ooo, goody. Ah ain't been in school for a while, but Ah'd love to learn something new! Hey how 'bout you? You wanna learn somethin'? How 'bout ya learn howta beg!" With that, she did a spinning back kick into the first cop's stomach and he doubled over. She then punched him into oblivion. She then turned to the second cop, "Your turn."  
  
The cop drew his gun, pointing it straight at her. "You come anywhere near me, mutie, and I'll pump you so full of lead that you'll be spittin' bullets!"  
  
She got a funny look in her eyes. 'Why not test him?' She looked him over again. He looked ready to have kittens. He also looked nervous enough to pull the trigger without thinking. Then the question came back to her. 'Why not? It's not like my life's all that great. This damn power of mine is more trouble then it's worth, if he doesn't kill me, it probably will.'  
  
She took a step forward. "Go ahead, dirt bag. Go ahead. Try it. Ah'm a mutant. One uv the most pow'rful in the whole dang world. Try and see if it kills me. All you'll do is piss me off!" She was bluffing. One bullet in the right place and she'd be one dead mutant.  
  
Without so much as a shot ringing out, he fainted. 'Oh yeah, LA's finest. Nerves o' steel.' She moved over to him and kicked him. Looking around she didn't see anyone, they must of run off. She shrugged and moved on. No sense in staying around. Not with the trigger happy homo sapiens hanging around.  
  
After walking a couple of blocks she spied a bar. It was run down, not in the most savory of neighborhoods, but . . . she needed a drink, badly. Inside, was warm and dark. She could feel the eyes of al l the men looking her up and down. She felt dirty. She went over to the bar and sat down.  
  
The bartender was a portly man with stains all over his shirt. He stood there polishing a glass, staring at her. Finally, he spoke, "What can I get ya, baby?"  
  
She ignored the "baby" and answered simply beer. Without another word, the bartender put the glass in his hand down and poured her a beer. "On the house." He said.  
  
"No thanks." She handed over a crumpled up bill. The bartender left her in peace for a while. Which isn't to say that the rest of the drunks in the bar did.  
  
"Hey Baaabeeeeeeeey!" said an exceptionally drunk guy. His speech was slurred. He put his hand on her clothed arm. She yanked it away from him. "Don' be like dat. I's jus wanna bee friends." He put his hand on her arm again. "Com' on. I git you a drink. Bar-bar . . . hey you! Git her a drink."  
  
"Ah already got one, now beat it 'for Ah hafta hurt ya."  
  
"Ooo, baby, don' hurt me, but do whatcha must."  
  
So . . . she smacked him. He lay on the ground wondering just what the heck happened. She was getting sick of this place. Without a glance at the drunk she left out the way she came.  
  
Wandering the streets she came to a cheap hotel. She paid for a room and got the keys.  
  
"Jeez. This place ain't worth the money Ah paid." She sat on the bed and stripped, not very much. God knows this place was skuzzy.  
  
As she lay on the bed looking at the ceiling, she thought it over. What was she gonna do now? There was no way to return to her old life. So, forget it. Forget her parents, her home, her friends, her name. She had to have a name though. Something simply. Something strong. Plenty of things came to her mind. 'Loner. Vampire. Leech.' But none of them quite fit. Then . . . a smile came to her lips. She knew what her new name was, her true name. She said it out loud getting a feel for it, "Rogue". 


End file.
